


Elizabeth Has Been Wooed

by xButters



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xButters/pseuds/xButters
Summary: Riza begins to think about the colonel after reading a line from a book she was reading one stormy evening, and she invites him over to speak all the things that have been unsaid.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Elizabeth Has Been Wooed

Riza had been so grateful when Colonel Mustang’s eyesight was restored. She couldn’t quite explain the ache she felt lying in that hospital bed next to him, when he would speak to her without his gaze focused on her, staring off somewhere else. She liked his eyes. They were dark and quick, always intense.

She even liked the twinkle that would shine when he was playful. Riza _especially_ liked it when it was directed at her, despite the exasperated sigh she frequently gave.

So, when the light returned to those eyes of his, the ache faded away into a different kind. One that still hurt, but in a different way, like how it sometimes did before all the chaos when she privately allowed herself to forget that Roy Mustang was her superior officer.

They had plans for the Ishvalans. They were hefty ideals, and there were some bridges that needed to be built that seemed insurmountable at times. But she knew she had faith in the right man. She would go with him to the end, and it wasn’t just because of that little ache in her chest, but because he was the best man she had ever met.

One stormy evening, not longer after they had both gotten out of the hospital, Riza was thinking about those things. She sat on her couch with a blanket thrown over her, Black Hayate curled up at her side, book in hand, and all she could do was clench a fist when she read the line, “She met a man who made her feel like she was home whenever he was by her side.”

Never mind that the book was altogether not her taste, had been forced upon her by Rebecca, who was fond of romance novels, but three pages in, she felt like she’d been struck by lightning.

After a long moment, Riza relaxed her fist and calmly began to stroke over Black Hayate’s side. He gave a content huff. With her other hand, she tapped against the book page, before her gaze wandered to the telephone.

She snapped the book shut, carefully placing it on the coffee table in front of her. She stood before walking to the phone. Without hesitation, like she was on autopilot, she placed it to her ear.

“Lieutenant?” he said with some concern when, after he picked up, she did not speak. She had too much to say and couldn’t pick the right words to express it.

“Are you busy, Colonel?” she asked at last.

He hummed. “I was just thinking about the Ishvalans. Why?”

“Would… Will you come by?”

Colonel Mustang was silent. Riza was half afraid he would decline, half afraid he would agree. It wouldn’t be the first time he would be in her home, not even the first time in evening hours. It was the context of the two of them not having prior plans to discuss work matters that was different here.

“Are you alright?” he said at last.

“I’m doing well.” Another pause. “I have things to say to you. To you, not your voice.”

“I’ll be there soon,” the colonel said, voice surprisingly gentle.

Riza clasped her fingers together and stared at Hayate. He was fully awake now, observing her. He seemed to be looking at her as if in approval before he trotted off to his bed in the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door not long later. Black Hayate did not make another appearance, like he ordinarily would have done when she had guests. She released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding before letting Roy Mustang inside her home.

He had brought an umbrella, shaking it off before he stepped inside. The shoulders of his coat were still wet, however, and he shivered even as the door shut the cold out behind him.

Roy seemed hesitant, standing almost awkwardly in the doorway.

“Would you like some tea?” Riza asked before leading him further inside. He nodded, sitting down on the couch after hanging up his coat.

“How does it feel to be not-so-useless anymore on a night like this?” Riza asked as she made the tea, looking out the dark window at the pouring rain.

Roy smirked. “Ah, it feels better than it should, given the circumstances of how I came by it.” She set the tea in front of him, sitting opposite with her own cup in the armchair.

He seemed to be looking at her expectantly, but refrained from bringing up her request for his visit. He sipped at his tea, glanced down at the table. His eyes got the twinkle, and her heart skipped.

“What are you reading, Lieutenant?” he said with a grin, sitting down the tea to pick up the novel Rebecca had lent her. Not only did it have a ridiculously cheesy title, but the cover showed two lovers seemingly sharing a longing look.

Her mouth twitched in irritation. “It’s Rebecca’s.”

“Rebecca’s scandalous-looking book that you are currently reading.”

“Colonel—”

“Try to tell me you haven’t read a word of it.”

Riza sighed. “I can’t.”

His grin was now wolfish. Despite her annoyance, she noticed his gaze directly upon her, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up, the way they were full of life again.

Just as he was about to continue his teasing, the lights went out. In the pitch black, she couldn’t see his messy hair, his smile, or his lovely eyes. She could smell him, though, the faint scent of ash and something else unique to him. She could hear his even breath.

Riza stood and walked over to the other side, to sit next to him. She could feel his warmth, closely next to her.

The ache was in her chest, and an almost panic that she couldn’t see his eyes even though they were directly in front of her. “Colonel. Roy.”

His breath hitched. “Riza.”

“I like your eyes.”

Roy was silent before sliding a large hand, searchingly, to find Riza’s own. He fumbled some, before he found it, fingers grazing her knee.

“And I really like looking at you when you’re intent upon something, which is, frankly, most times.”

His fingers wound around hers. She could tell he wanted to say something, could sense it, just because she knew him so well. But he also knew her well, sensed that she wanted to be able to speak her mind. At last.

“It was scary,” she whispered now. “That you had lost your sight. At least, in the beginning. Then you kept on, like you’ve always done, plotting and dreaming about the future. And I knew you were going to be just fine.”

Riza traced her thumb along the skin at the back of his hand. It was still strange, the absence of his gloves, though not missed. She liked his hands, just like she liked nearly everything about him.

“Roy,” she said again. “I was reading that book and I read something that made me want to call you.”

Oh, she definitely sensed the smirk returning. “It _is_ a scandalous read, but that’s not what I was talking about.”

He chuckled lowly, waiting for her to finish. His grip on her hand tightened. “I read a line, about the character meeting a man who made her feel like… like home was with him.”

Riza all of a sudden felt very vulnerable. This is what she’d been feeling for years, and she had finally revealed it. There was some relief, but a big part of her yearned to yank the truth right back.

He wasn’t saying anything.

She snatched her hand away, the ache replaced by one more like she’d had in the hospital.

The lights suddenly flickered back on, and she was shocked by the look on his face. Mouth parted in surprise and caught on words, brows drawn together, and those eyes. A look she had never before seen in them.

“Oh, Riza.” His hands caught her waist before she could pull away, and his mouth descended upon hers, hot and surprisingly soft.

It took her a second to remember how to respond to a kiss. A kiss, with Roy Mustang. It made her almost want to laugh at the absurdity. Her lips finally relaxed, moving against his own. She sighed, but it wasn’t because he was doing something stupid this time.

“Riza,” he said, pulling away for a second. His breath was uneven against her mouth, still close. “I…can’t even begin to explain how that makes me feel.”

“That’s alright.”

“I want to…I…”

“That’s alright,” she repeated, before her mouth returned to his. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck, then traced his ear. Roy kissed well, and he quickly took control once his surprise had worn off. His tongue deftly traced her lip and she parted for him. He kissed her more intently, one hand cupping her face while the other rubbed against her hip. Her fingers threaded through his short hair.

Roy let out a small groan when she tugged a little, then started to dip her backwards. She allowed it, let him follow her down until he was hovering over her.

His lips left her mouth before trailing down her jaw, then mouthing at her neck. She tilted her head back, giving him more to work with, her hands pulling his shirt untucked before reaching underneath to trace his strong back, feeling the way his muscles flexed under her observant fingers.

He returned the favor, flesh still a little cold from the weather outside, running his hand along the bare skin of her ribcage. She shuddered, and his lips returned to her mouth, searchingly. He rested some more of his weight upon her. She only wanted him closer. She tugged at him, and in reply his knee went between hers, gently nudging. Her legs parted way, and he settled between.

Riza unconsciously rocked up against him, feeling like she was burning up with a need she didn’t know she possessed. Roy ground back, causing his lieutenant to gasp, and he made a deep sound low in his throat.

This seemed to snap him out of it, though. His mouth left her, Riza’s hands pressing against his shoulders in protest.

His eyes were on her again. They were soft now. His lips curved into a gentle smile. “I love you, Riza Hawkeye.”

Riza felt herself begin to tear up, unusual for her. She blinked them away, because even if things were different now, moisture was the colonel’s weakness.

“Don’t cry,” he pleaded. “I don’t want to make you cry.”

“I’m not. That would hinder you,” was the only reply she could come up with.

He chuckled. “I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

“You would be in a lot of trouble.”

“That’s for sure. Thank you for inviting me over tonight.”

“You’re…leaving?” she said, feeling disappointed when he began to move away from her.

The colonel grinned wickedly. “I have to properly woo Elizabeth like I’ve always wanted to.”

Riza sat up as he stood, taking his coat off the hook near the door. “Elizabeth would like you to know she has already been wooed.”

Roy put on his coat and took his umbrella. She stood and followed him to the door. “Tell dear Elizabeth that she hasn’t seen anything yet.” His expression softened, and he dipped down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. “She can tell me more about how much she loves my eyes over dinner tomorrow night.”


End file.
